


Le Petite Morte

by HeadlessAngel



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Birthday, Condoms, Consensual, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lube, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Hiro Hamada, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel
Summary: Una cita cómo compensación por no verse en el cumpleaños de uno + la casa vacía del otro + Dos adolescentes enamorados y con las hormonas a flor de piel. ¿Cuál es el obvio resultado?O un simple Porn without Plot hecho con mucho amor.





	Le Petite Morte

**Author's Note:**

> los Haters~ con todo mi amor.*

Miguel estaba sentado en una de las cabeceras de la mesa. Todos sus primos lo rodeaban. Los adultos, parados frente a ellos, les sacaban fotos. Y delante de Miguel, había un pastel decorado con dieciséis velitas de colores. Un pastel de naranja horneado por su abuelita. Sólo con imaginarse el dulce sabor se le hacía agua la boca. Llevaba todo el día ansiando probarlo.

Pero primero tenía que aguantar ese momento incómodo.

Sus amigos tenían bastante razón. Era raro que te cantaran las mañanitas. Miguel sólo podía quedarse allí, quieto y sonriendo como tonto. Eso y pensar en la sonrisa de dientes separados de su lindo chinito.

Él y Hiro ya llevaban poco más de un año siendo novios. Las familias de ambos estaban de acuerdo con la relación. (Incluso Tadashi. Aunque él siempre iba a ser un hermano mayor celoso que pensaba que nadie se merecía a su lindo hermanito.) Es más, la familia Rivera prácticamente había adoptado a los Hamadas. Incluso estaban invitados a comer los domingos por la tarde.

La ausencia de estos en la pequeña fiesta se sentía extraña. Los hermanos Hamada iniciarían pronto los exámenes de finales de semestre y habían tenido que quedarse a estudiar. Si, era un fastidio, pero pronto serían libres y Hiro había prometido pasar tiempo con Miguel el próximo fin de semana como compensación.

Esperaba que Hiro no estuviera sobre esforzándose. Cuando el menor de los Hamadas estaba decidido a hacer algo tendía a descuidar su salud. Leía demasiado, dormía poco, comía cualquier porquería dulce que se cruzara en su camino y a veces ni siquiera se bañaba. Miguel solía vigilar que el chico no se muriera, pero esta vez sus propios exámenes lo habían tenido bastante ocupado. Pinche prepa. Lo cierto es que confiaba bastante en la señorita Cass. Su Hiro seguro estaría bien.

—¡Pide un deseo Miguelito!

La voz de su abuela lo regresó al presente. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y parpadeó. Hizo caso a la anciana y se inclinó levemente. Llenó sus pulmones tanto como pudo y luego sopló sobre las velitas. Bastó con esa primera brisa para que las dieciséis pequeñas llamas se extinguieran.

Uno de sus tíos sugirió que le diera una mordidita al pastel. Miguel se negó. Supo que si lo hacía, sus primos aprovecharían la oportunidad para empujarlo contra el pastel y, de paso, embarrarle betún por toda la cara. Y no, no gracias. La abuela también se opuso. Odiaba esa bromita tan pesada. Además, ese betún era demasiado delicioso como para que se desperdiciara entrando en las fosas nasales de sus nietos.

Mientras una de sus tías empezaba a cortar el pastel y su papá servía el café, Rosa, su única prima, se inclinó para hablarle en el oído y jalonearlo por el brazo.

—Anda Migue, cuéntame que deseo pediste.

Miguel le sacó la lengua a la chica, gesto que tenía para con ella desde que era un bebé, y se estiró para tomar una rebanada de pastel. Cortó un trocito y por fin se lo llevó a la boca. Ese pastel era de las cosas que mejor hacía su abuela. Lo masticó lentamente para disfrutar el cítrico sabor.

—Si te lo cuento, no se cumplirá. —Dijo con simpleza una vez que terminó de tragar. 

 

..................

 

Unos días después llegó el fin de semana, y con este el fin de semestre. Tanto Miguel como Hiro eran libres. Y tenían planeado aprovechar para estar juntos todo el tiempo que pudieran.

Como a medio día, Miguel salió de su casa. Llevaba con él una mochila con un poco de ropa y un tupper con tres enormes rebanadas de pastel, una cortesía por parte de su abuela. Sin duda, era una forma de agradecerle a la familia que recibieran a su nieto en casa.

El joven músico se acercó a la parada del autobús sonriendo. La casa de Hiro quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad. Podía llegar a pie con facilidad, pero no tenía ganas de presentarse ante su novio tan sudado y apestoso. Además de insolado, claro.

Lo primero que vio cuando le abrieron la puerta fue el rostro amable de la señorita Cass. Lo hizo pasar. La mujer quedó encantada cuando Miguel le entregó el tupper. Una forma de ganársela era así, por el estómago.

Hiro estaba en su habitación, acostado mirando el techo cuando Miguel llegó. Sus exámenes lo habían dejado mentalmente agotado. Al mexicano le dio gracia lo flojo que podía llegar a ser su novio; pero sí que podía entenderlo. La época de finales dejaba a cualquiera con el cerebro hecho papilla. Incluso a los genios.

—Hola Chinito mío. ¿Cómo te fue con los exámenes?

—Ven Miguel. Siéntate y te lo contaré. —Dijo el de rasgos asiáticos dándose unos leves golpecitos en los muslos.

Miguel miró al chico y obedeció. De inmediato sintió como los brazos de Hiro lo rodeaban y la cabeza de este descansaba en su pecho. Hiro decía que acurrucarse con él recargaba sus energías, Miguel rara vez se oponía a ser su "fuente de energía".

—Ay, Enano. No vayas a la universidad, hay cosas más divertidas que eso. Te propongo algo. No estudies y mejor dedícate sólo a tu música. Yo te mantendré.

El mexicano soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia y besó la cabeza de su novio.

—¿Tan mal estuvo?

—Tedioso, más bien. Eso sí, creo que pasé todas las materias.

—No podía esperar menos de mi chico prodigio. —Declaró Miguel —Yo casi repruebo informática.

Hiro lo miró preocupado. Aunque bromeaba, de verdad se preocupaba de los estudios del chico.

—Te puedo ayudar si no entiendes algo.—Ofreció.

—Gracias, pero no es eso. ¡Lo que pasa es que la maestra Fabiola me odia!

Miguel hizo un puchero que causo que el asiático-americano se riera por lo bajo. Era de conocimiento público el poco profesional odio de la maestra por el joven músico. Y la razón era un secreto a voces.

—Es que te quería para su hija Emma.— Dijo Hiro.

—¡Pero yo no la quiero a ella! Emma ya lo superó, su mamá también debería hacerlo.

—No la juzgo. Tenerte es un privilegio, Miguel.

El chico sintió como se sonrojaba. Hiro no solía ser tan abierto, y menos de forma tan repentina.

—Adulador. —Dijo.

Hiro sólo le dio un suave apretón en la cintura.

—Vamos a jugar algún videojuego.

Miguel asintió. Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hasta la sala.

—¿Y Tadashi? —Preguntó Miguel.

—Salió con sus amigos. —Contestó Hiro.

Una vez en la sala prendieron la consola de videojuegos. Cuando no tenían ganas de salir, pasaban las tardes allí. Al principio, Miguel siempre perdía. Poco a poco fue mejorando y se había convertido en un rival decente.

—¿Quieres jugar Castelvania o The last day of June?

—El que tu decidas está bien, Hiro.

—The last day entonces...

Tenían ya un rato jugando, y el mayor llevaba bastante ventaja, cuando vieron a Cass salir de su habitación. Usaba un bello vestido rojo y se había estilizado los rizos castaños. La mujer se acercó hacia un espejo junto a la puerta y se pintó los labios. Cuando estuvo lista le sonrió a su reflejo y se volvió hacia los chicos.

—Bueno, mis niños. Voy a salir con un hombre guapo. Pórtense bien, Tadashi llegará pronto y hay comida en el refrigerador. —les guiño un ojo y añadió, riendo como una adolescente —No me esperen despiertos.

Hiro se puso un poco incómodo, sin embargo Miguel si soltó una pequeña risa. La mujer se acercó y besó en las mejillas a cada uno de los chicos. Cass sonrió ante la marca que sus labios habían dejado y ahora si se dispuso a salir. Escucharon el taconeo moverse por la casa y poco a poco alejarse tras la puerta.

Siguieron jugando un rato, hasta que Miguel, que aunque había mejorado seguía siendo un principiante, perdió. Hiro sonrió orgulloso de su triunfo. No importaba si no había sido difícil conseguirlo.

—¡Eres un pinche tramposo!—Gritó el más joven y se cruzó de brazos.

Hiro empezó a carcajearse de una forma que resultaba casi cruel. Provocó que el repentino enojo de Miguel aumentara.

—No hago trampa. Lo que sucede es que apestas.

Eso había sido el colmo. Hacer enojar a su novio era una de las actividades favoritas de Hiro y si reírse lo provocaba, iba a seguir riendo. Aunque no por mucho tiempo más.

—¡Cállate el hocico!-Dijo Miguel

Se lanzó hasta hacer que Hiro quedara recostado sobre el sillón. El mayor de inmediato se calló. Tenerlo bajo su control se sentía bien. Lo contempló durante unos segundos. Entonces, Miguel lo besó.

Era un beso exigente y desesperado. Tan repentino. Hiro gimió cuando Miguel le mordió el labio inferior. La lengua del menor se deslizó dentro de la boca del otro. Intentó encontrar una posición más cómoda sobre el cuerpo del chico y se sentó encima de su cadera. Estar allí acostado le resultó enfadoso a Hiro. Se incorporó, teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer al más joven, y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

El músico se separó de la boca de Hiro y se concentró en la blanca piel del cuello de este. Comenzó a repartir algunos besos suaves y delicados por toda la sensible zona. Era bastante placentero; pero Hiro se negaba a darle a Miguel todo el control de la situación. Sus manos se escurrieron por debajo de la camiseta del otro chico, acariciándole el vientre.

Hiro le levantó la camiseta, casi quitándosela. Esa semi desnudez bastó para que Miguel se detuviera. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de su situación y una vez que lo hizo se le enrojeció el rostro. Se notaba repentinamente avergonzado. Hiro aprovechó el estado del chico para besarle las clavículas mientas sus manos seguían explorando su pecho.

—Hi-Hiro —Soltó un suspiro, el otro muchacho le había rosado uno de los pezones.—Espera...

Se detuvo de inmediato. No era la primera vez que se dejaban llevar. Sin embargo, ambos eran vírgenes. Comprendía si a Miguel le entraba el pánico. Antes que hacer que el chico pasara un mal rato, prefería tomar una ducha fría para controlar sus hormonas.

—¿Es demasiado?—preguntó con una voz dulce poco típica de él.—Si quieres le dejamos hasta aquí.

Miguel pareció repentinamente frustrado. Unos cuantos besos habían bastado para encenderlo. Se sentía bien y quería continuar. Tomó aire y, a pesar de su vergüenza, miro a Hiro a la cara.

—Es sólo que Tadashi podría llegar y encontrarnos aquí...

Hiro sonrió con cinismo.

—Que mire.

—¡Hiro! ¡Ah, si vuelve a suceder lo de la vez pasada me moriré de vergüenza!

El inventor también lo recordaba como uno de sus peores momentos de trágame tierra. Una noche, Tadashi los había encontrado besándose en la sala a oscuras y, en general, metiéndose mano. En ese instante simplemente encendió las luces y actuó como si no hubiera visto a su hermano prácticamente desnudando al otro chico. Lo peor vino después, cuando obligó a Hiro a escuchar una larga y bastante informativa clase de sexualidad humana con Baymax.

Recordar la voz del robot lo incomodaba.

"El embarazo entre hombres es imposible. Sin embargo, recomiendo el uso de preservativos. El condón es el único método anticonceptivo que previene el contagio de las ETS e ITS. Recuerden que deben usar sólo lubricantes a base de agua, los de base aceite podrían volver ineficaz el condón."

Hiro sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos. Si, quedarse fajando en la sala no era una buena opción.

—¿Vamos a mi habitación?— Ofreció el mayor.

..................

 

Se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta, contemplando la, hay que admitirlo, poco ordenada habitación como si la viera por primera vez. Hiro tuvo que darle un pequeño empujón para hacerlo entrar.

Escuchó como Hiro le ponía el seguro a la puerta. Él sólo observaba los posters y figuras de acción que adornaban las paredes. De pronto sintió a su novio abrazándolo por la espalda y como pegaba los labios a su cuello. Miguel suspiró ante el contacto. El chico le estaba besando la piel con la boca abierta, dejando que su lengua también participase.

—No vayas a dejar marcas donde sean visibles o nos matarán a ambos.

El asiático-americano deslizó su boca hasta quedar a la altura de la clavícula de su chico.

—Intentaré hacerlo. Pero no prometo nada. —Dijo y mordió ese pedazo de piel.

Miguel jadeó un poco. Inconscientemente, comenzó a frotar su trasero contra la entrepierna de Hiro, despertando esa parte de la anatomía del chico. La reciente marca en su piel comenzaba a arder. Casi podía sentir como se formaba un moretón.

Pinche Chino. Amaba al chico. Pero debía admitir que a veces podía ser bastante brusco y un contreras.

Hiro, sin parar sus besos, recorrió con sus manos el torso del mexicano por sobre la ropa, hasta llegar al borde de la prenda. Dudó un poco, pero finalmente deslizó sus manos debajo de esta. La piel estaba cálida, lozana y suave. El mero hecho de tocarla hacía suspirar al nipón. Una de sus manos se encontró con un pezón y no pudo evitar darle un pellizco. El gemido suave que salió de Miguel lo hizo sonreír.

Empezaban a sentirse bastante acalorados. La ropa les estorbaba demasiado. Necesitaban deshacerse de ella, arrojarla sin importarles dónde. Hiro llevó sus manos a la orilla de la camiseta y despojó al chico de ella, un poco desesperado, mientras Miguel seguía retorciéndose y frotándose contra él. La camiseta cayó a los pies de ambos.

Para disgusto de Hiro, que estaba disfrutando bastante de la fricción y ya se notaba cuanto por el bulto en sus pantalones, Miguel se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hay que ser justos, Chinito mío.—dijo, y también desnudó el torso de Hiro.

Una vez hecho esto, se acercó hasta rodearle el cuello con los brazos y volvió a besarlo. A diferencia de los anteriores, este era un beso dulce, aunque también había lujuria en el gesto. Intentaban demostrar cuanto se amaban y deseaban.

Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad. Hiro paseo sus manos por todo el torso de Miguel. Sintió como el mexicano hacia el mismo movimiento en su cuerpo. Las pequeñas manos de su novio recorrían su piel. Oh si, ambos querían hacer sentir al otro el mismo placer que estaban sintiendo en ese momento.

Hiro ya quería desnudarlo por completo. La fricción entre las caderas de ambos, aún si era sólo por sobre la ropa, era deliciosamente frustrante. Sus manos acariciaron la delgada cintura de Miguel. Separo la boca de los labios del otro y lo miró.

El menor tenía las mejillas arreboladas, los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada. Había algo en sus facciones que demostraba que, pese a desear estar con él, estaba nervioso. A Hiro esto le causó una infinita ternura. También le dio una idea. Se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de Miguel.

—Esperarme aquí un momento. —Susurró

Miguel asintió. Hiro mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, recibiendo un gemido en respuesta. El joven inventor se dirigió hasta su computadora. La encendió y tecleó algunas cosas. De pronto empezó a escucharse música por toda la habitación.

No era la típica música que solían escuchar cuando estaban juntos. Aquellas eran bobas, pero hermosas, canciones de amor. Esta melodía, por otro lado, evocaba sensualidad e intimidad. Era incitante y todo lo que Miguel estaba sintiendo en ese momento pareció intensificarse al escucharla.

Hiro caminó hasta la parte de la habitación que pertenecía a su hermano. Rebuscó en una de las cómodas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Una botella y un pequeño paquete. Llevó esos objetos hasta su mesa de noche y después regreso a dónde Miguel.

El joven músico parecía estar en trance, atento a la melodía. Incluso estaba tarareando. Hiro no podía culparlo, él también se sentía así. Si la cara de su novio ya era una obra maestra con esa estimulación, tanto la física como la auditiva, no podía imaginar cómo se vería Miguel una vez qué pasaran a la verdadera acción.

Se acercó y obligó al chico a verlo a los ojos. Si, en esa mirada había amor y lujuria.

—Justo como pensé. La música te desinhibe.

En vez de responder, Miguel bajó la cabeza y le dio una mordida en el pecho. El nipón decidió no contener ese gemido. Aprovechando que su novio estaba distraído dejando besos y mordiscos por todo su torso, Hiro comenzó a retirar sus propios pantalones y los del chico. Era difícil concentrarse cuando las atenciones en su cuello le provocaban escalofríos; pero logró su cometido.

Ahora sólo una prenda separaba sus pieles del contacto total.

—Y tú fuiste quien dijo que no dejáramos marcas, Enano. —Dijo con sarcasmo aunque no se quejaba por las acciones del chico.

—Arruinas el momento. —Contestó, con la boca a milímetros de la piel blanca.

El asiático-americano colocó sus manos en el trasero del otro y apretó. Dentro de lo posible, las mejillas de Miguel se encendieron aún más. Se separó del cuello del otro y lo miró con cierta timidez. Fue jodidamente inocente y Hiro sólo atinó a darle un beso en la frente.

Sus labios volvieron a juntarse. Hiro caminó hacia atrás, guiando con él a Miguel. Se sentó en la cama y sus manos buscaron la cintura del chico. Lo agarró con firmeza, manteándolo de pie frente a él. Jaló una orilla del bóxer turquesa y lo bajo hasta rebelar el hueso de la cadera.

Miguel tenía un pequeño lunar allí. Y al verlo, Hiro sonrió con picardía. Se inclinó. Primero, besó suavemente esa zona. Luego, y sin previo aviso, mordió y succionó esa delicada piel. El mexicano casi gritó. Perdió el equilibrio y se agarró de los hombros de Hiro, encajándole las uñas.

—Eso —Dijo el mayor.—Es un castigo por esto.

Señaló su propio cuello y pecho. Luego llevo uno de sus dedos hasta el vientre del chico, acariciándolo y jugando con el ombligo. Daba pequeños golpes al ritmo de la canción que sonaba. Esto hizo reír a Miguel. El chico pasaba de un estado de ánimo a otro con una sorprendente facilidad.

—A veces eres muy tierno, Hiro. Aunque te guste hacernos pensar lo contrario.

Las erecciones de ambos pedían más atención. Hiro presionó levemente una de sus manos contra el bulto en los bóxers de Miguel, haciéndolo jadear. Podía sentir el miembro del otro palpitante y erecto contra su palma. Sabía que él mismo se encontraba en condiciones similares.

Bruscamente guió a Miguel hasta dejarlo sobre él a horcajadas. Ante el choque, ambos soltaron un ronco gemido. El mexicano estaba temblando y Hiro no supo distinguir si era por placer o nervios. Sujetó la barbilla del chico con una mano y, con una timidez extraña dada la situación en la que se encontraban, lo besó. Su mano libre empezó a bajar el bóxer del otro, hasta liberar su miembro.

Estaba por hacer lo mismo con su prenda cuando el menor rompió su beso. Hiro se detuvo. Los casi dos años que le llevaba a su pareja a veces lo hacían sentirse culpable. Aunque él también era menor. Y sí Miguel quería parar, incluso cuando ya habían llegado tan lejos, Hiro se detendría. Por su Enano, él hubiera podido dar la vida.

Sin embargo Miguel, con manos que no dejaban de temblar, quitó la última prenda que Hiro usaba. Las erecciones de ambos por fin se encontraron y ese contacto tan esperado casi los hace correrse.

Hiro respiró e intentó no pensar en su entrepierna. Sintió como Miguel lo abrazaba por los hombros. Se miraron a los ojos. Había demasiado contacto de piel con piel. Era real. Iban a hacerlo. Una de sus manos se enredó en la cabellera del menor al tiempo que la otra comenzaba a frotar círculos en la espalda del chico.

—Mi-Miguel... esto te va a doler un poco, eso decía en internet. Intentaré ser cuidadoso; pero si llega a ser demasiado, sólo dilo. Y-yo me detendré y...—No terminó. Miguel lo cortó con un suave beso. El inventor había comenzado a sólo balbucear.

—Tranquilo Chinito, te lo diré.

Hiro estiró su brazo y tomó la pequeña botella de su mesita de noche. Aplicó una generosa cantidad de lubricante en sus dedos y bajó la mano hasta dejarla a la altura de la entrada de Miguel. Su índice se escurrió con cuidado en el interior, dudativo y levemente torpe, pero tratando de no lastimarlo. Hacía movimientos circulares. Como respuesta, obtuvo una respiración temblorosa y un abrazo más fuerte de parte del músico.

Un segundo dedo entró y Miguel se removió incómodo. Dolía; pero era aguantable. Hiro comenzó a ir más profundo, haciendo movimientos como de estocadas. Esto provocó que el músico dejara escapar varios suspiros. Sin embargo, el chico aún estaba algo tenso. Con afán de distraerlo, el mayor comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello y hombros.

—Relájate. —Le susurró.

—Se siente extraño. —Dijo Miguel

—No pienses en ello. Bésame, acaríciame o muérdeme si lo necesitas. O concéntrate sólo en la música, canta.

Miguel respiró profundamente, sintiendo los labios de Hiro sobre su piel. La canción que sonaba en ese momento estaba en inglés y él no se sabía la letra, simplemente la tarareó, tenía un buen ritmo. Los dedos en su interior se abrían y cerraban cual si fueran tijeras. Era incómodamente placentero. Empezó a buscar más contacto del otro, empujando levemente las caderas. Logró que Hiro rozara ese punto especial en su interior y gimió ante el toque.

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí. —Dijo.

El medio nipón volvió a presionar la próstata del chico. En respuesta el menor volvió a gemir y le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

—No seas así Hiro. —Un nuevo rose provocó otro arañazo y más gemidos .— No me atormentes.

Hiro se rió por lo bajo y se estiró para besarlo en los labios, esta vez con cierta profundidad. Retiró sus dedos y un quejido por parte del otro se amortiguó contra su boca. Miguel se separó y lo vio con cierta molestia. Él mismo también estaba desesperado; pero primero necesitaban protección.

Pasó lentamente sus manos por los muslos de Miguel.

—Paciencia, primero necesito abrir esto.

Las manos del inventor temblaban terriblemente mientras abría el paquete del preservativo. Lo sacó con torpeza, esperaba no haberlo roto. Estaba por colocárselo cuando Miguel se lo arrebató. Sus dedos de músico, que ahora actuaban inhábiles y lentos, lo colocaron sobre el pene de Hiro. Los suaves toques hicieron que la respiración de este temblara.

El condón quedó colocado y ambos chicos quietos. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Hiro suspiró y dejo caer unas cuantas gotas más de lubricante en la punta de su miembro. Más le valía ser precavido.

—Necesito que levantes un poco la cadera, Enano.

Miguel apoyó las manos en los hombros de su chico y obedeció. Sintió como las manos de Hiro temblaban mientras le acariciaba y abría ligeramente las piernas. Hiro se acercó, dudativo, y alineo en la entrada del moreno su miembro.

El menor sintió como la punta lo rozaba y respiró profundo.

—Quiero que lo hagas.— Dijo—Por favor.

Hiro no respondió, pero comenzó a introducirse en el menor. Colocó sus manos en la cintura del chico para lentamente hacerlo bajar y dejarlo sentado sobre su miembro. Las paredes de Miguel lo apretaban, haciendo que entrar fuera un poco difícil.

Para el joven músico era doloroso y nuevo. Decidió pegar su boca a la de Hiro, gritar le parecía vergonzoso. Sus manos aprestaron fuertemente los hombros del otro. Pensar que estaba uniéndose de una forma tan íntima con el medio nipón hacia que unas cuantas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Sentía como si todos sus sentimientos fueran a consumirlo. En un impulso de ternura, dejo cortos besos por todo el rostro del mayor.

Cuando ya estuvo completamente en su interior, Hiro se quedó quieto, esperando a que el otro se acostumbrara a la invasión. Miguel se mordía los labios como reflejo ante el dolor. Había mucho calor, entre ellos, en la habitación. Y el sudor los cubría.

Hiro empezó a repartir besos, intentando distraer al menor del dolor. Aquello y la melodía de fondo, poco a poco hicieron que Miguel terminara de relajarse. Gemidos roncos y suspiros suaves salían de ambas gargantas. Después de un rato, con un leve movimiento de cadera, le indicó que estaba listo.

Empezó a moverse lentamente, apenas y saliendo, atento siempre a las expresiones del mexicano, dispuesto a parar al menor signo de incomodidad. El rostro de Miguel, sin embargo, daba a entender todo lo contrario. Una vez pasado el dolor inicial el placer lo había invadido.

Y aunque entendía que Hiro buscaba no lastimarlo, sentía que aquellos movimientos no eran suficientes. Usó los hombros del contrario como apoyo y él mismo comenzó a moverse sobre la erección del chico.

Aquello tomó al mayor por sorpresa, no creyó que el otro fuera así de atrevido. Pero le gustaba y no iba a detener a Miguel. Se limitó a mantenerlo firmemente agarrado, brindarle más apoyo. El pecho del moreno así como su cara estaban completamente rojos. Hiro besó con adoración aquella enrojecida zona y jugueteó con los pezones. Los gemidos del otro no se hicieron esperar.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el inventor notara que el ritmo en las caderas del menor correspondía con el de la música. O al menos eso intentaba. La canción era lenta y sensual, y por momentos el vaivén entre ellos era incierto y rápido. Quizá demasiado.

Hiro volvió a aferrarse a la cintura del otro y lo miró a los ojos. Pararon por un segundo. Ambos tenían la respiración bastante agitada.

—Intenta ir más despacio. —Dijo el mayor. —Tenemos tiempo.

Podía sentir como los muslos del chico temblaban, se estaba cansando. Ahora él debía ayudarle. Comenzó a mover, torpemente, la cadera. Se sentía húmedo y tan caliente. Delicioso.

—Ahora lo haré yo. —Dijo suspirando.

El otro sólo asintió.

Se dejó caer en la cama y por un momento Miguel quedó sentado sobre él. Luego, como pudo, dejo al menor abajo. De nuevo las estocadas iniciaron. Sintió como el músico le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas. Hiro enterró sus manos en el suave cabello del contrario.

Miguel, por su parte, estaba como hipnotizado. La música y Hiro hacían una mezcla perfecta que lo tenía alucinado. Todo era tan especial. Rodeó el cuello del mayor y pegó su boca al oído de este. Empezó a cantar.

—Yo te quiero decir que sin quererlo  
Esta luz encendió un mundo para verlo.

La voz del chico era dulce y ligeramente ronca. De vez en cuando, dada la situación, temblaba un poco. Pero se notaba que buscaba demostrarle a Hiro con su canto lo importante que era para él.

—Mi universo se llenó sin tú saberlo  
De un amor que llegó para siempre quererlo.—Siguió.

¿Por qué Miguel era tan adorable? Hiro volvió a besarle, acariciándole el cabello y las mejillas.

El inventor intuyó que estaban llegando al final, deslizó una mano entre ambos cuerpos y agarró la dureza de su novio, comenzando a estimularle al mismo ritmo de las penetraciones.

Bastaron unas cuantas embestidas más para que Miguel emitiera un gemido suave acompañado de su nombre. Acabó entre los dos, manchando su abdomen y la mano de Hiro. El cuerpo del músico aún era recorrido por intensos escalofríos.

Unos segundos después, Hiro lo secundo, terminado en el preservativo.

Hiro también estaba temblando. Casi se cayó sobre Miguel. Después de eso, se apoyó en los codos para no aplastarlo. El músico lo rodeo con los brazos, en un abrazo silencioso.

Pasados algunos segundos, o quizá minutos, Hiro se retiró lentamente. Miguel emitió un pequeño jadeo por la acción.

Ahora que todo había acabado ambos chicos sentían descanso, paz recorriendo todo su ser. Unos pequeños espasmos aún los recorrían, tenían la piel rojiza y erizada, además de la respiración y los latidos del corazón acelerados. Todos ellos eran signos bastante claros.

La muerte chiquita. O Le petite morte, como dicen los franceses.

Hiro se dejó caer a lado de su novio. Se miraba la mano manchada con bastante detenimiento.

—¿Sabías que los espermatozoides pueden vivir máximo treinta minutos fuera del cuerpo humano?—Dijo con simpleza, aun observándose la mano.

Miguel se rió de buena gana. Allí estaba su chico genio y sus datos curiosos e innecesarios.

—Hiro, sinceramente. ¿Qué chingados? Acabamos de perder la virginidad ¿Y eso es lo primero que dices?

—Además de pervertirte, quiero educarte.—Respondió recargando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Miguel.

—Que considerado.

El medio nipón no contestó. Miguel simplemente se dedicó a pasar sus dedos por el alborotado cabello de Hiro. Por varios minutos quedaron sumergidos en un silencio cómodo y quizá necesario para procesar todo lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Cómo está tu cuerpo? —Dijo el mayor repentinamente.

El menor lo pensó durante varios segundos.

—Bien, creo. Ni siquiera tengo sueño o algo así.

—¿Necesitas algo?—Insistió.

—De hecho. —Dijo el mexicano.— Quiero bañarme. ¿Me acompañas?

—Claro que sí, Miguelito. —Dijo y le dio un corto beso en los labios

Hiro se levantó y se estiró como si fuera un gato. Miguel intentó pararse también, pero sus piernas aún temblaban, y además empezaba a sentir un leve dolor en la cadera y la espalda baja. Su equilibro falló. Casi se cae. Por suerte, el inventor estaba a su lado y alcanzó a sostener al chico por la cintura, evitando así que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Se rieron como un par de borrachos. Hiro levantó al menor y lo cargó al estilo nupcial. Miguel era bastante liviano y aquello no representó un gran esfuerzo.

—¿No crees que esto es un poquito cliché, Chinito?-Dijo

Hiro pareció pensárselo seriamente.

—Puede que... Pero es mi culpa que estés así. Ahora quiero cuidarte.

Miguel volvió a sonrojase un poco.

—Yo diría que es culpa de ambos.

...............................................

 

Por lo general, Hiro solía ser bastante arisco. Aunque también podía actuar, a su modo, de una manera muy dulce. Toda una ironía viviente.

Mientras se duchaban, ese carácter salió a flote.

Tal como había dicho, quería cuidar a Miguel. Y así lo hizo.

Allí, bajo el agua caliente, volvieron a besarse. Unas veces con suavidad y otras desesperadamente; pero siempre con amor. Disfrutaban con la mera presencia del otro.

El calor, la humedad, la cercanía y el contacto de piel con piel hicieron que Hiro pensara en las muchas otras cosas que se deseaba hacer con Miguel. Casi se deja llevar por sus hormonas, sin embargo su cordura le dijo que era demasiado pronto. Esperar era prudente. Tenían toda la vida por delante.

Salieron del baño. Y terco en su afán de consentir al músico, Hiro lo secó y le puso el pijama como si Miguel fuera un niño pequeño. El menor simplemente se dejó hacer. Le gustaba cuando su novio era así de abierto.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos decidieron ir a la sala a ver caricaturas. Lentamente avanzaron, con Hiro rodeando la cintura de Miguel, atento a cualquier otro tropiezo. Se tumbaron sobre el sillón. Y quedaron allí acurrucados mirando la televisión. Duraron así un buen rato hasta que el menor habló.

—Tengo hambre, Hiro.

—Creo que yo también. ¿No habías traído pastel?

Estaban por comerse la rebanada que era para Tadashi cuando este al fin apareció por la casa. La Tía Cass llegó unos cuantos minutos después. La sonrisa de la mujer era deslumbrante.

—¿Se divirtieron niños?—Preguntó al aire.

Tanto Hiro como Miguel intercambiaron una mirada y se sonrojaron furiosamente. Comenzaron a balbucear y se ganaron una mirada sospechosa por parte de Tadashi. El Hamada mayor sólo rodó los ojos y se sentó en la mesa. Hiro logró reponerse y contestó.

—Si Tía Cass, fue una buena tarde. ¿Y a ti cómo te fue?

—Oh—Contestó la mujer con picardía. —Me fue bastante bien.

Hiro y Tadashi decidieron, por su estabilidad mental, ignorar el comentario. La tía Cass también fue a sentarse junto a sus chicos. Así, Miguel tuvo algo así como una segunda fiesta de cumpleaños. Esa era la ventaja de tener dos familias.

Y si, que te cantaran el "Happy Birthday" también era raro.

~~Extra~~

Ya era tarde y ahora volvían a estar acurrucados sobre la cama de Hiro.

—No lo dije antes para no arruinar el momento pero... ¡No es justo, tú eres medio asiático!—Susurró el músico en la oscuridad.

—¿De qué hablas?

Hiro estaba confundido.

—El tuyo es más grande...

Al inventor le tomó varios segundos entender a qué se refería el chico. Pero cuando lo hizo, se quiso morir de vergüenza.

—¡Oh por Newton, eso es sólo un jodido estereotipo! Cállate y duérmete Miguel, por favor.

Miguel se rió y se acurrucó sobre él.

—Yo también te quiero, Buenas noches Hiro

**Author's Note:**

> *Y no sólo a los de esta ship. De cualquiera. Entiendo que no les guste algo. Y los respeto si ustedes me respetan. Shippen y dejen shippear. No mamen, no gasten su tiempo en cosas que odian. "Some people have a different OTP, Get over it"
> 
> Aquí son menores de edad aunque están dentro de la edad de consentimiento. Nadie salió lastimado porque escribí esto. (Excepto yo, que pisé un vidrio, pero eso fue por pendeja.)
> 
> No sé nada sobre los juegos que mencioné. Le pregunté a unos amigos y ya. 
> 
> Y el chiste de Hiro y los espermatozoides... Es una referencia a un fic Johnlock que leí hace mucho. 
> 
> Sobre las canciones, la que Miguel canta se llama "Enamorada". También imaginé que la otra canción era "I want you (She's so heavy)" y el título, es por una canción de Café Tacvba
> 
> En realidad, me hice toda una playlist xd
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo así~ Y quiero agradecerles a hedwigSolangelo2610 y a YareliGallardoCastel por ayudarme a no morir de vergüenza.
> 
> Ahora, con su permiso me retiro a volver a hacer el pinche demo para mi pinche examen de admisión ~
> 
> Gracias por leer <3
> 
> Pd: La tía Cass también merecía diversión.


End file.
